Why
by Rozz
Summary: How it will go from here. My take on what should happen. Starts out a little angsty, but then there's fluff. GSR. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Yeah, I have no idea what I'm doing up at this hour, but here I am. Ell is up too. I guess she couldn't sleep either, so we're in the kitchen, and she is mototing around in her baby bumber. I'm sure Victoria will wake up around four or five and join us. But other than that, I'm am just so upset with Grissom. He was supposed to go with her!!

So this is what I will make happen to calm my brain.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Grissom sat in his office finishing some paperwork. Greg came into his office, leaning in the doorway.

"So, Sara left again, huh?"

Grissom looked up from his writing, "Yes, Greg."

"You seem to be getting along with the new CSI," Greg said, talking about the blonde haired and perky Riley.

"It's my job to show her around the lab. She needs to learn our protocals."

"Yeah...," Greg waited a while for Grissom to say something, but when he didn't, asked what he wanted to know, "So, do you like messing around with younger women, or do you just like playing with Sara?"

Grissom slowly looked up and took off his glasses, "Excuse me?"

"You called her here, what?, eight years ago. Play around, make her wait for you, for like six? Until you finally get around to a relationship, which seemed to make both of you happy. And then she leaves. I do understand that one. She needed some time to get through some things. And she comes back here, stayes for a week, and then leaves again."

"What's your point, Greg?"Grissom asked, annoyed that the CSI would accuse him of messing with Sara.

"Why aren't you with her? She wants you with her, and you're here, flirting with some new bubbly... I don't even know. So whats you're problem? She can't stay here, and you won't go there. Wherever 'there' is. I just, don't understand," Greg said finally. Grissom could tell that Greg really did not understand his actions.

"It's... complicated."

"No. It's really not. She loves you. You love her. Doesn't that mean you should be together?"

"It's not that simple-"

"Bullshit it's not that simple!" Greg was truly angry with Grissom, "Or do you not love her?"

"That's not true!" Grissom stood up now.

"Then why are you here?!"

"My work is here."

"Your life is there! You have a chance at real happiness, you should know how slim those chances are in life. You know Grissom, you don't need to explain yourself to me," he sighed, "Have a good night, I'm going home."

Greg walked out of the office, hands in pockets, head hung. Grissom was left standing there, him mind turning over what Greg said.

Sara still needed her space. Sure, she hadn't called since she left. She had been pretty upset by what he had said. And the case. She had been removing the walls around her heart, and now she was so much more vulnerable.

Greg loved Sara just like a sister. He was greatly hurt by her leaving and not saying goodbye. He had loved working with her on the case that she had come in for. Missed it. At least she said goodbye this time.

"_Greg, it was good seeing you," she smiled sadly._

_"Hey, you leaving already? You've only been here a week."_

_She kept that smile on her face, "I can't stay here, Greg. It's too much."_

_Greg had been a little taken aback by her frontness since she had come back. She had been playing her feelings on her sleeve, and he knew she was really upset by the womans husband lying to her._

_"I understand...You taking the bugman with you?" He tried to lighten the mood._

_She looked at the floor, but forced herself to meet Gregs eyes. He could tell she was upset by this, too, "No. No, he's staying here." She forced a smile again._

_"Oh. Sara, if you ever want to talk to me, you know my number."_

_"Yeah," She had big tears in her eyes when she hugged him, "You are such a brave kid, Greg. You've been through so much, and changed so much since I met you. Keep being strong, Greg."_

_He could tell she was openly crying, now. She pulled away and wiped at her tears, giving Greg a real smile._

_"You have a peice of paper?"_

_He picked up a file that was on the breakroom table, flipping to a blank sheet that he ripped out._

_"If you're ever in California, or need to talk," She look up, "Look me up." She handed him a peice of paper with her number on it. "You can give that to Nick and Catherine, too," She smiled, the sadness in her eyes again. She felt good being able to give them her number. She wanted them to call, and that was an improvement, from the first time she left._

_She had just left Grissom a letter then. Needed to get away, and fast. Everything Vegas haunted her. It took a while to even call Grissom. She had gone to California, looked up her mother from the San Fransisco Crime Lab. Her old boss still worked there. She had gotten an apartment in the area, and looked up a phsycologist. It had taken some time to approch her mother, though. They were still working out the past, for the most part._

_"You're a great CSI, Greg. But, promise me you won't let it get to you."_

_"I promise." They embraced for a final time before Sara left the building._

SSSSSSSSSS

The problem was, Grissom couldn't really explain his actions to himself. He had to stay here. This was where he belonged. But was it? His team... Warrick was gone. Sara was in California. Catherine was self-sufficient. Nick was, well, Nick. Greg was most likely not going to stay here long. This was only the beginning for him. Already written a book, worked as a lab tech, CSI, near death experiance. Grissom could see that he wasn't going to be sticking around for a lot longer.

So what was he doing here? Sara needed to heal by herself. But that didn't mean that she didn't want him there.

He was afraid of change. No matter how much he tried to look the other way, that was the truth. He wished he could go back two years ago, when everyone was here. Happy. Before this mess. Before the miniatures. If he could just freeze time there.

He couldn't get past Warrick. After seeing that tape, holding him as he left. Things would never be the same again. Everyone else was moving on, and he was stuck. They were so much stronger.

He made up his mind. He had to move forward.

JJJJJJJJJJJ


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom came in the next day, giving everyone their assignments. Before they left, he made an announcement, "I would like everyone to know that I turned in my resignation yesterday. I'll be leaving at the end of the month. Catherine, I put in a good word for you."

"Uh..Thanks," She stuttered, shocked.

"Hey, boss, where you going?" Asked Nick as Grissom left the room.

"Home," he called back.

JJJJJJJ

That month flew by, and Grissom had the team come over and help him pack up. They hadn't even seen Grissom and Sara's new place. Or met the dog. Greg had a fun time playing with him while everyone else packed boxes. Grissom had decided to drive there with Hank in a U-Haul. That would be fun.

Jime had come over also. "You know? I think I might be dropping out this year, too."

"I'm planning on working some in the San Fran Crime Lab, if anyone ever wants to solve a crime with me in California," Grissom smirked. They all hinted at a smile.

"You know, I might get a dog," Greg said, petting Hank, "What do you think buddy? Would I be good with a little doggy like you?" Greg asked the dog in baby talk.

"They're great companion," Grissom said, "Aren't you?" He asked Hank, who tilted his head to the side.

"That's adorable," commented Catherine. They started loading up the truck, so Greg sat outside with Hank on a leash. When they were done, Grissom said syanora.

He embraced everyone, told them they had his number, if they ever needed it.

JJJJJJJJJJ

Grissom had not called Sara. She had not called him. He could tell that she thought they were drifting, though. She didn't say it, but the questioning in her response of 'Who are we talking about?' told almost everything.

He couldn't answer the question, so she had just left the room.

So, when he called her on a Saturday a month after she had left, she was a little bit...shocked, to say the least.

"Hey" He had said.

"Gil. Hi. H-how are you?"

"Um, I'm doing okay. How are you?"

"Um. A little tired. I just got through tutoring three kids in advanced physics. Not what I hoped to be doing on my Saturday morning, but it pays the bills.

"Yep. Listen, I am in town and thought I could stop by?"

"You're...in California?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, actually. Me...and, um, Hank."

"Oh. Okay. Well, yeah, come over," She gave him her adress, so he plugged it into the GPS.

"I'll be there in a little while," He said, hanging up his phone.

JJJJJJJJJJ

Sara had no idea what was going on. She stared at the phone that she had just hung up, trying to decipher what Grissom was doing. A month ago she thought he was dropping hints about them splitting up, and now he was visiting her?

So, she went downstairs and waited outside the apartment building, grabbing a book so she would have something to do. Everytime a car went by, though, she looked up, waiting to see Grissom. She said hello to a couple of her neighbors that went in and out of the building.

When Grissom did show up, she didn't know it was him in the giant truck until she saw it pull into the lot, and Hank standing on the dash, excited to see where they were. She stood up and gaped, putting both her hands over her mouth. She tried to stop the stem of emotion, but couldn't help it when Grissom jumped out of the cabin with Hank.

"Does this mean..." Sara asked with a little shake in her voice.

"Yes." He responded, wrapping his arms around her middle as she threw hers around him. Hank danced around them, trapping them in a knot of leash.

Sara gave him a Sidle smile, which he had not received in a very long time. They exchanged little kisses, both still smiling.

"Whoa, hey Sara, who's your man friend?" Asked an older woman who passed by.

"Greta! This is Gil, my fiance. And this is Hank."

"Gil this is Greta, my neighbor. Well, our neighbor."

Grissom shook her hand.

"Gil, it's nice to meet you. You have a good girl here."

He nodded.

"Bye Greta." Sara said as Greta started to walk inside. Sara turned back to Grissom. "Why are you here? Last month-"

"I had a talk with someone. I was not thinking straight."

"Who did you talk to?"

Grissom looked down, "Greg, actually."

Sara smiled softly.

They stood there for a little while, until Sara brang both of them upstairs. They entered a tiny apartment that was filled with a couple of things.

"I'm not usually here a lot. It's just where I sleep and dress. I didn't really want to make a home here without you."

He smiled at her, taking her hand as Hank sniffed around the apartment.

"So, should we start unloading stuff?" Sara asked.

"I think maybe we should paint first?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, well, it's not as fun when you don't have someone to help you."

"Well, now you do."

They went to the paint store, bringing home some colors and tarps. They set up the tarps, and then decided to put the painting off until morning. They settled into the bed, Hank jumping up and laying at the foot.

Grissom sighed contentedly as Sara wrapped in his arms.

"You know, maybe you should see my doctor. She's really good at what she does," Sara recommended softly.

Grissom just wrapped his arms tighter around her, burying his face in her neck.

"Just...consider it, okay?"

"Okay," He whispered lightly into her neck. She pushed herself into Grissom, spooning her back completely on his front, and slowly the two drifted off to sleep.

DDDDDDDDDDD

Sara woke up to an empty bed, and recalled her memories of a fantastic dream. Grissom had come to stay with her, here. She wanted to beleive it so badly, she could smell him. She buried her face in her pillow, inhaling deeply. Wait a minute, it did smell like Grissom.

She heard the front door open and close, and not ten seconds later, Hank bounded up on the bed. She smiled. It hadn't been a dream. She wrapped her hands around Hank, who's long tail wagged vigorously and started licking where he could.

"Do I get one of those?" Grissom asked from the doorway.

"Gil, come here," she padded the bed next to her and Hank got up and sat there.

"Not you," Sara said to the giant baby.

Grissom ordered Hank down and got back under the covers after slipping off the shoes he had put on. Sara greated him the same as she had greeted Hank.

When they let go, Sara looked over at the clock. "Um, I usually have a session with my mother on Sundays. She is in a hospital slash jail. She was in a more constricted system for the first twenty years, but now she has some more liberties. They take trips places, some of the women, and it actually looks more like a Victorian house."

Grissom let Sara open up to him about what was going on. She had never quite said it, but he knew it had been too personal to relate through the phone.

"That's great, dear."

She smiled at him, "I'd like for you to meet her sometime. Not yet, but when I get to know her better."

"Of course. Will she be released from the facility?"

Sara scratched her head, "Actually, she could have left a little while ago, but wants to stay there. She's getting help there, and helps other women with problems also."

"That sounds good. Have you found your brother yet?"

"No. I think he changed his name, might have moved across the country. I have no idea where he could be."

"You'll find him," Grissom assured. They were interupted by Sara's stomach growling.

Grissom smirked, "I take it you're hungry."

Grissom made them both breakfast, and started painting while Sara got dressed to leave.

"Hey, what are you going to do here?" She asked on her way out.

"I was going to check into the SFPD. If not, then maybe a teaching position. We'll see how it goes."

Sara nodded, and waved goodbye to the paint speckled Grissom.

They were going to do good together here. 


End file.
